Outtakes!
by shanejayell
Summary: Moments from several episodes of Mai Hime... OOC and Yuri content.


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Mai Hime or it's various sister series, I'm only borrowing them for awhile. Also, these short pieces are MORE than a little OOC and contain yuri, too. You've been warned.

Mai Hime: Outtakes!

Part One

"Mischief of the Wind"

"A panty thief?" Shizuru Fujino frowned, "and it took Natsuki's..."

"Shush," Natsuki Kuga blushed tugging down her skirt over the bicycle shorts she had borrowed from Mai Tokiha.

"I'm sorry I couldn't... help," Shizuru said, putting all sorts of things into her sweet drawl. Sadly, Natsuki didn't notice, though Reito Kanzaki certainly did.

Hiding a smile Reito said, "We'll do everything we can to look into it, Natsuki."

"Indeed," Shizuru said, looking oddly thoughtful.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Myahh!" the little green Orphan exclaimed as it pounced on a piece of lingerie someone had carefully left on the trail. Fwoosh! Right on cue the net trap triggered, wrapping the surprised creature and hauling it skyward.

"Don't struggle, little fellow," Shizuru smiled, the brown haired woman carrying her weapon at the ready. She cut the Orphan free, then crouched down, "How would you like LOTs of hime underthings?"

The Orphan looked intrigued, "Myah?"

"I just want to trade them for someone else's..." Shizuru explained.

"Meep!" the Orphan replied agreeably.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Natsuki looked despairingly at the sky as the tattered remnants of lingerie and more common types of underwear rained down on them. "My collection..." she moaned, dropping to her knees in despair.

Meanwhile, in her apartment Shizuru smiled, glad that the bug that she planted on the Orphan still worked. "Not quite," she smirked, laying on a bed covered with Natsuki's panties, underwear and body suits. Stealing most of Nao, Yukino and Fumi's underwear to trade with the Orphan was a bit underhanded, but Shizuru was happy with the results.

"Thank you, Natsuki," Shizuru purred to herself, "your research on who the Hime are came in real handy."

Part Two

"The Passionate Age of 17!"

"Oh my GOD!" Midori Sugiura squealed as the redhead rooted through documents in the store room of the Fuka Shrine. "The Necronomicon!" she cried, "And this is a lost book of the west!" She dug deeper through the piles, "A locked case?"

Setting it in her lap Midori shone her flash light on it as she carefully picked the lock. With a click it popped open, revealing a heavy tome within. With care Midori pulled it out, carefully peeling the pages apart as she began to blush.

"Sexual exploits of a maiden?" Midori muttered, "Perverted old man!" Despite that she still kept flipping, also occasionally muttering things to herself like, "I never knew you could bend like that!"

Meanwhile, up at the house Shiho cried, "Oh thank you Mai!" As Shiho hugged her she pressed close, feeling the pillow soft yet firm breasts under her head and thinking, 'Oooh, that feels kind of nice!'

"Hey," Mikoto grabbed her by the head and pulled her off, "that's my spot." With a happy sigh she plopped face first into Mai's breasts, rubbing against them like a cat.

"Ah!" Mai Tokhia cried out weakly, "Ooh!"

'That sounds so perverted.' Shiho admitted, feeling her breath coming faster. "I want a turn," she said, pushing Mikoto off.

"Wha..." Mikoto looked stunned as Shiho rubbed herself against Mai's warm breasts.

"Shiho?!" Mai yelped as her night shirt was forced up.

"Give those back," Mikoto growled.

Listening nearby both Tate and Takumi were wide eyed. "They're fighting over Mai's breasts?!" he breathed out.

Laying nearby Takumi sighed, "They do that a lot." Suddenly Tate hopped to his feet and Takumi grabbed him, "Stop!"

"But I wanna fight over Mai's breasts too!" Tate whined.

Part Three

"A High School Girl Soars to the Heavens"

"No," Natsuki breathed out as the explosion lit up the sky, the combined forms of Mai and Kagutsuchi consumed by the blast spearing down from the heavens.

"Mai," Midori clenched her fists, clutching her weapon even as Mikoto looked on in disbelief.

Then there was a anguished sound as the flaming shape of Kagutsuchi emerged from the fire, shedding damaged skin till it blazed silver once more. Fire swirled around it, congregated then in a burst of fire Mai reappeared!

"In the name of love and justice" Mai posed dramatically, "I will punish you!"

"Ack!" both Alyssa and Miyu faceplaned.

"Mai!" Mikoto beamed.

"Does this mean I have to be Sailor Mercury?" Natsuki wondered.

"I think Yukino more fits that," Nao Yuuki noted. "There really isn't a part for a gun wielding maniac in Sailor Moon."

"Shut up!" Natsuki yelled.

"Hey!" Midori waved her labrys like element as she yelled up at Mai, "only I'm allowed to do that!"

"Would you take this seriously!" Alyssa added angrily.

Mai scratched the back of her head sheepishly, "Can I just do it over?"

"Please," Miyu nodded gravely.

Part Four

"Love is a Battle"

"And what's with the fetishy bondage?" Natsuki suddenly wondered.

"Eh?" Nao looked at her, the redhead's one eye still covered by an eye patch.

"I mean, normally you just bind up your captives in a cocoon, beat 'em up and take their money," Natsuki noted reasonably, "what with this tying me up like I'm on a rack?"

"The better to get at you, my dear," Nao smiled, flashing her claws dangerously close to Natsuki's face.

"You're a pervert!" Natsuki realized.

"I am not!" Nao blurted.

"Look at how you tied me," Natsuki jerked her chin down for emphasis, "I bet you'll use your claws to cut open my shirt to get at my breasts, then you'll..."

Nao blushed, "Stop that!"

Natsuki blinked, "You're blushing?" Her eyes widened, "I see..."

"See what?" Nao blustered.

A slow smile spread over Natsuki's lips, "All that exaggerated vampiness, and you're really a virgin!"

Nao paled, indicating Natsuki had scored a direct hit. "I am not," she denied weakly.

"Now that I think about it," Natsuki mused, "it makes a lot of sense. Why else would you be hanging around with Mikoto? She can't quiz you on your supposed sexual exploits."

"Shut up," Nao growled, "you're still my captive."

Natsuki's look was positively decadent as she twisted sexily in her bonds, "And what are you gonna do about it?"

"Ah..." Nao blushed, struck speechless for once.

End

Notes: Just having some OOC moments of fun with the hime. I actually started with part three, but didn't see how 'Sailor Mai' could hold up a whole fic, so I got the idea for short little bits on several episodes. I got the idea for part one from the episode and a Mai Hime radio play, where Shizuru is VERY skilled at helping women with lingerie. Part two is pure fluff, and Part four is based on my own opinion of Natsuki/Nao. Nao is REALLY in denial, but... Heh


End file.
